


First kiss

by vanilla107



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Campbell, F/M, Fluff, cc Max - Freeform, cc nikki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla107/pseuds/vanilla107
Summary: Max finds out that Nikki has never had her first kiss. What will be the outcome?





	First kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first camp camp fanfiction and ADORE THIS SHIP. THEY ARE SO PRECIOUS. I fell in love with the webseries this year and I had to write! I hope you all like it!

"Hey Max? Do you think that aliens exist?" asked Nikki as they stared up at the night sky.

Max raised an eyebrow.

"You're asking if I think extraterrestrial life exists? Where's Neil when you need him?"

The two campers were sitting on a hill a few meters away from camp. Neil wasn't feeling well so he went to bed early after dinner. Max and Nikki were technically breaking the rules by being out of their tents at night but they had no plans for anarchy so there was no harm done. It was a clear night and because of the lack of light pollution at Camp Campbell, the stars were bright over their heads.

"I feel like Neil would have a few arguments against aliens existing-" Nikki began but was interrupted by a squeal from a bush behind them.

"Did someone say _Neil_?" an obnoxious yet familiar voice giggled and out popped Tabi, her one eye wide as she looked for Neil.

"Oh fuck," Max groaned as Sasha and Erin followed Tabi the two glaring at Tabi.

"Seriously Tabi why the hell did you blow our cover-?" Sasha trailed off as she saw Max and Nikki together and she smirked.

"Well won't you look at the two love birds! I gotta say Max, I thought you had better taste but clearly you don't," said Sasha with a flip of her hair and her accent ringing in Max's ears.

Max heard Nikki growl angrily next to him.

"If better taste meant someone like you, then sorry Sasha not I don't like leftovers."

Sasha went red with anger and then looked at Nikki with a smirk. "Tell me Nikki, have you had your first kiss yet? Probably not because no one wants to kiss your ugly ass face."

Nikki felt her cheeks go red with embarrassment. The flower scouts had teased her relentlessly when she told them that she hadn't had her first kiss the year before and it had become a running joke whenever they saw her. Nikki never wanted to admit that she was sorta jealous of the girls who had their first kisses. Ered had her first kiss already and even Nerris had gotten her first kiss!

Max looked at Nikki and immediately saw the reaction on her face when Sasha had mentioned her first kiss. He had to do something to stand up to these girls.

"It gotta say Sasha, I thought you'd know by now," Max said with a roll of his eyes.

The flower scout narrowed her eyes.

"Know what?" she demanded and gasped when Max wrapped her arm around Nikki and gave her a smirk.

"Nikki and I are dating. And the only reason Nikki hasn't had her first kiss yet is because I was planning to do it tonight but you morons interrupted us."

Nikki couldn't believe the words coming out of Max's mouth and she knew that she had to say something to make it seem realistic.

"Yeah Sasha, our evening was going so great but then you just had to butt in. Oh and be a dear and remind me who your first kiss was? What was his name? Mark Plonsky?" Erin and Tabi gasped and Sasha went beet-red and growled at Nikki.

"How the fuck do you know!?" she screeched.

"I have my sources. Now, run back to your camp otherwise I swear, the whole flower scout troop 789 will know you haven't actually kissed Brad Spencer by tomorrow morning."

Sasha screamed in frustration and stormed off with Erin and Tabi tailing behind her.

“Sasha? Mark Plonsky was your first kiss? He's so gross!” Tabi said disgustingly.

Once the flower scouts voices faded Nikki sighed in relief.

“Damn, I wasn't sure if that was the right name but looks like I was right!” Nikki said in relief.

“Who’s Mark Plonsky? He sounds like a weirdo,” Max said as he looked at Nikki in curiosity.

“Only the next grossest thing to Jeremy Fartz! He was this super gross guy who lived from around the corner at the flower scouts campsite and he flirted with every girl.”

“Wait, then why would Sasha kiss him if he’s that fucking gross?”

Nikki was giggling with excitement as she continued the story.

“I’m getting to that part! So one night we were all playing truth or dare. I was forced to be there but I actually ended up enjoying my time there since all the dares I got were super easy like eat a whole bucket of chocolate pudding or go skinny dipping. Then it got to the truth part of the game. The question was ‘Nikkiiii, have you eva had your first kisss?’” Nikki mimicked Sasha and Max laughed.

“I hadn’t had my first kiss and I told the truth since I didn’t see the reason to lie. Suddenly I was the laughing stock, all because I hadn’t had my first kiss. Sasha and the rest of the flower scouts taunted me constantly about it and still talk about it to this day. But! This is where Mark Plonsky comes into the picture! The day before I was run out of the camp, I was breaking the rules and going for a night walk when I heard noises from behind the bushes. I overheard Sasha saying things like ‘You better make this good Plonsky! I didn’t pay you to kiss me for nothing!”

Max’s jaw dropped.

“She _paid_ someone to kiss her? Just because she wanted her first kiss?”

Nikki nodded enthusiastically.

“She had been bragging at the truth or dare that she had kissed some hot guy named Brad Spencer who was a model and how pathetic _I was_ for not having my first kiss yet. So finding out that her _real first kiss_ was Mark Plonsky was Christmas and Halloween all rolled into one! I never told anyone because I knew there would be a right time to use it, like now! Hopefully they back off of me now! Plus Tabi can’t keep her mouth shut at all, so Sasha should be suffering for the next few weeks.”

Max stared at the green-haired girl in wonder. “Nik, if I had known how devious you were, I’d be a little scared,” Max grinned and she laughed.

"I’m only like that with the people I don’t like. So don’t worry Max, you’re in my good books.”

Max realized his arm was still firmly wrapped around Nikki’s shoulder and he thought about the way Nikki had reacted with the first kiss comment from Sasha.

“Nikki...you haven’t had your first kiss…”

Nikki sighed, “Yes Max, I haven’t and I don’t need another person reminding me.

“No! It’s not that...it’s uh...well...a first kiss is supposed to mean something right? Well that’s what all the movies say…” he mumbled.

“Yeah? So?” she asked.

“Nikki, listen...I know that it should be special. And I guess I want that for you….”

“Max, what are you trying to say?”

“Nikki. Can I kiss you?”

Her jaw dropped and she went bright red.

“Y...you want to...kiss...” she stammered and Max instantly regretted what he said.

“It was a thought! A thought that has now left the fucking atmosphere!” Max rambled trying to save the situation. “Me? Kiss you? What? That’s just fuc-”

Max didn’t finish his sentence when he suddenly felt a pair of cool lips on his. His eyes widened in shock because holy sweet fucking hell Nikki was kissing him.

_Thank God Gwen forced me to watch all those chick flicks with her_ ,he thought as he remembered to breathe and gently touched Nikki’s hand. He closed his eyes and relaxed. After a few seconds, Nikki broke off the kiss and she opened her eyes slowly.

Panic suddenly took over.

“Sorry! I just went for it and you asked but I didn’t really say anything and oh my word Max, I’m so sorry! We can still be friends and pretend like this never happened! I’m pretty sure that Campbell must have a memory-erasing thing somewhere-” Max gently kissed her and she froze. He gave her a rare genuine smile and shrugged his shoulders.

“Nikki, it’s okay,” and the girl sagged in relief at his words. “I’m okay….are you?”

Nikki nodded shyly and she saw Max’s hand squeeze hers.

“Well at least my first kiss wasn’t _paid_ for…” she grinned and he followed.

“And it wasn’t with some random gross guy,” he added and Nikki laughed.

“Oh and can we...keep this between us? I don’t really want Gwen to be smirking at me or Nerf singing that annoying ‘Max and Nikki sitting in a tree’ song,” Max groaned and Nikki smiled.

“Obviously! I’m not like Sasha to kiss and tell. And Max...you made it special...thanks,” she said with a blush.

Max took off his hoodie and wrapped it around Nikki and the two looked up at the stars with their hands intertwined, a memory made between them that would always stay in their hearts.


End file.
